Winter Clichés
by Current Sea
Summary: For ImaginaryFlower. In which Miku tries her best to have a winter romance with her girlfriend. TeiXMiku one-shot.


**_EDIT: Fixed up a few things. I'll probably come back and redo a few lines as well._**

**...**

**So ImaginaryFlower dragged me over to the TeiXMiku side, a ship we have since dubbed Hatsukone (trend it!) If you haven't already, go read her story **_Sand Between Our Toes_**. Do it.**

**These are little "scenarios" often associated with couples in winter. I put a TeiXMiku spin on them. Personalities may or may not be consistent.**

**Hope it does this ship justice! **

* * *

_Ice Skating _

Tei looked at down her girlfriend with a straight face, though she had to admit a small smile was tugging at her lips.

Miku was on her knees, the snow around her tossed this way and that. Her long teal hair was out of its usual pigtails and was instead let down. Miku was looking at the white haired girl with big pleading eyes.

"Please, please, please, please…" Miku repeated, clasping her hands together as if she was praying. Which she might've been doing.

"No."

"Come on! It's only ice skating!" Miku whined.

"With just the two of us?"

"It's more romantic that way!" Miku pouted. Tei only sighed and crossed her arms, like a parent exasperated by their child's needs and wants.

"I haven't skated in years," Tei said, turning her head to look at the frozen lake nearby.

Thinking she was a bit closer to success, Miku's spirits brightened. She sprang up with excitement, now showing off her dominant height in comparison to Tei.

"I'll help you! It'll be just like the movies!" Miku's eyes sparkled.

Tei sighed once more. After an intense two minutes, she took Miku's hand. "Lead the way…" Tei said reluctantly.

Miku cheered and skipped toward the lake with Tei in her grasp. The rest of the day was spent doing figure-eights on the frozen surface of the lake. Tei usually had to help Miku from falling onto her bottom, to which Miku grumbled about how it was supposed to be the other way around. Tei thoroughly enjoyed messing with her.

* * *

_ Hot Cocoa_

Tei sat down next to Miku in front of the fireplace. It was snowing heavily outside; the last thing the couple wanted to do was get trapped in a blizzard. The fireplace had two stockings marked with their respective names due to Miku's insistence.

The two were admiring the blazing dance of the fire—well, Miku was. Tei thought was boring as heck. Miku begged her to stay there with her instead of turning on the TV and watching some late-night show. Tei, as usual, gave in to her girlfriend's persistence.

Miku rested her head on Tei's shoulders. Tei blushed a bit, but let her be. It was amazing how Miku's simple actions could still make her blush after two years.

"You know what this needs?" Miku lifted her head, causing Tei to look at her. Before Tei could even speak, Miku shouted, "Hot cocoa!" Miku jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Tei sighed and looked back toward the fireplace. Miku couldn't let a simple moment stay simple, could she?

Only a few minutes later, Tei heard a '_crash!'_ and a quick cry. Tei dashed into the kitchen at top speed, having to clutch the doorway to stop her from skidding into the wall. Miku was in the middle of the kitchen on one knee and the floor around her was littered with broken glass. Steaming hot cocoa leaked around the shards.

"Miku!" Tei exclaimed. "Don't move!"

"It's fine, Tei," Miku mumbled. Tei rushed over, sweeping away the glass with the side of her foot. The socks she was wearing sustained some tears and was soaked due to the hot cocoa, but obviously wasn't Tei's main concern. Picking up Miku bridal style, Tei did a quick scan to look at any showing injuries.

"You're really strong, you know that Tei?" Miku joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Tei ignored the comment and placed her on the couch.

"Where?" Tei asked. Miku awkwardly showed her the back of her hand, which had several cuts. Tei rushed off to get rubbing alcohol and bandages.

Later, when Miku's hand was taken care of, Miku came up to Tei who was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

Miku showed her the bandaged hand. "Kiss it better."

Tei looked at her with a blank face. "You're kidding me, right?"

"It still hurts."

Tei sighed and put aside the broom she was holding. Taking Miku's injured hand, she pressed her lips against the bandages. "Better?"

"Better!" Miku beamed. She gave Tei a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the fireplace.

Tei stood stunned for a moment before chuckling and shaking her head.

* * *

_Mistletoe_

"Really, Miku?" Tei asked, looking up at the infamous plant hung on the top of the doorway.

Miku nodded harshly next to Tei. "Tei~…" Miku said, rocking on her heels back and forth. "It's tradition!"

"I'm your girlfriend; you shouldn't need a plant to get me to kiss you." Tei looked up at Miku with a sigh.

Miku looked back at Tei with a pout. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"What if I told you I don't celebrate Christmas?"

Miku pushed her lightly on the shoulder. "Don't ruin the moment, Tei!"

Rolling her eyes, Tei stood up on her toes to try to reach Miku's height, blushing when she didn't quite reach it. Miku thought this was incredibly adorable. Bending down slightly, Miku closed her eyes and kissed Tei under the doorway.

After they parted, they stood there for a while, both rather content.

"…Did you know mistletoe is poisonous?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Tei."

* * *

**GUYS. ROMANCE. HOW DO YOU DO IT.**

**Half the time, these weren't even romance. Heck, the first one, and maybe the second, could just be a friendship relation. **

**I tried. I tried. Sorry it was so bad. OTL**

**I don't even know the official heights for them, but I see Tei as being adorably short. Headcanons, yo. **

**Miku is the "romantic" in this situation. Tei just likes to mess with her.**

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!**** (eventthoughitobviouslyneedssomework.)**


End file.
